


Shoulda Put a Ring on it

by CreativePoptart



Series: Undertale Headcanon Series [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gifts, Headcanon, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Rings, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativePoptart/pseuds/CreativePoptart
Summary: How do the boys react if the reader gave them a cracked marble ring in the color of their magic? Implied male/female relationships.





	Shoulda Put a Ring on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyCatInBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/gifts).



> This was inspired by the lovely KittyCatInBlue! Thanks for the suggestion! All rings are melded with the color white as well, though it isn't outright stated.

Undertale Sans: Doesn’t have a clue at what it is at first, but startled blushing as soon as he’s told; won’t necessarily wear it on his fingers, but always keeps it on his person; will show it off if he’s bragging about her (which is always); may eventually use the ring in a proposal, but he would never say that out loud; Color: Azure

Undertale Papyrus: Instantly loves it and proclaims it the coolest thing ever, aside from himself and her; keeps it tied firmly on one of the corners of his scarf right by his neck for safekeeping; will often be caught smiling fondly at it while he daydreams about anything involving her; talks often of how sweet the gesture was; Color: Tangerine

Underfell Sans: Tries to give it back immediately, mistaking it for one of her things and not a gift; will not wear it in a visible place for others to see, but keeps it on a loop on his collar that’s tucked under his sweater; imbues it with a touch of magic whenever she’s going somewhere and gives it to her for protection; Color: Mahogany

Underfell Papyrus: Shows open disgust of the gift as an act around others, but is secretly awed by the fact that she would give him something like this; wears the ring under his gloves so that people are less likely to notice it; definitely plans on making a matching ring that is colored like her soul for later on; Color: Brick

Underswap Sans: Accepts the ring with enthusiasm, though he’s not sure that he wants to wear it all the time with his training; eventually starts keeping it on his scarf, like a little knot holder that sits by his throat; often touches it idly when he’s distracted as a means to ground himself back to her; Color: Cerulean

Underswap Papyrus: Won’t stop making embarrassing proposal jokes over it just to hide his own embarrassment at the gesture; leaves the ring in his hoodie pocket most times, but will admire it in the light every now and then; gives it kisses while making eye contact with her just to make her flustered; Color: Apricot

Swapfell Sans: Puts it on his finger immediately and declares it to be adequate enough for him to wear; keeps it on the middle finger of his left hand, saying it hurts more now if he punches somebody like this; loves the way that it looks but will never admit it because of his pride and his “image”; Color: Boysenberry

Swapfell Papyrus: Stares at it for a minute, not entirely certain of what to do with a ring, but accepts it anyway; keeps the ring sewn into the front of his hoodie in a special pocket; delighted that she would gift him something meaningful that took effort and time, though he’s personally too lazy to do the same; Color: Eggplant

Horrortale Sans: Takes the ring and nearly gives it back until she forces him to wear it or do something with it; generally keeps the ring on the ring finger of his right hand so he can always feel it; actually uses the ring as a grounding mechanism for when he has panic attacks to bring him back to reality; Color: Indigo

Horrortale Papyrus: Treasures the ring on sight as beautiful things are now greatly appreciated from his time in the Underground; keeps it tucked safely in a box in his room, simply because he doesn’t want it damaged or lost; will keep going back to admire it several times in a day and wear it for one day out of the week; Color: Amber

**Author's Note:**

> Another section of headcanons/reactions that I had thought up for the series! I am always open to new ideas, though the execution may not be the best all the time. If you would like to use any of these ideas, please give proper credit!  
> Also, did anyone catch the reference I made in one of the headcanons? Look carefully!


End file.
